


Erotyczne fantazje 161

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 161

Dziedziczka poczuła dłonie Ruby na swoich pośladkach. Masowała je powoli, delikatnie z satysfakcją. 

Palec liderki rozchylił lekko jej pośladki, wsuwając się głębiej, powoli przesuwając go między jej nogami, pieszcząc ją delikatnie. Weiss jęknęła. Czuła jak palec Ruby, rozchyla jej wargi i wchodzi do środka. Dziedziczka postanowiła się „zrewanżować”.

Weiss położyła ręce na ramionach swojej liderki i pocałowała ją zdecydowanie, wsuwając język między jej usta. 

Dziedziczka rozsunęła nogi swojej dziewczyny i klęknęła przed nią. Jej język powoli wchodził głębiej w jej już wilgotną cipkę. Ruby jęknęła z rozkoszy. Jej całe ciało drżało z nadchodzącej przyjemności. Weiss robiła to coraz szybciej, sprawiając, że jej jęki robiły się głośniejsze.

Pomieszczenie wypełniły jęki Ruby, kiedy dostała orgazmu. Liderka zespołu bezwładnie opadła na łóżko, kiedy spomiędzy jej nóg tryskała fontanna soków.


End file.
